


Avengers Holidays - Incomplete Works

by AlwaysTh3Martyr



Series: QoA Tony Stark [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Jor doesnt care, Clint is a grinch, Fenrir disproves, Fluff, Gen, Sigyn cant decorate unspervised, Why Peter will never take Jor trick or treating again, holiday spirit, mild identity issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysTh3Martyr/pseuds/AlwaysTh3Martyr
Summary: Just to prove I haven't abandoned QoA: Tony Stark.Some holidays drabbles, they're all incomplete and are largely repetitive since this was mostly me trying to work out some ideas that had been rattling around my brain.





	1. Avengers Christmas: Take One

**Author's Note:**

> My hope is to start posting again for the main story now that my- lets call it funk- has mostly come to pass.

Tony wasn't one for the holiday season, he just didn't have any good memories to associate with it. Growing up his father was typically gone, his mother busy with large boisterous charity events, Jarvis and Anna busy catering to his absentee father, while his aunt Peggy had secret agent stuff to take care of. This meant a young Tony spent Christmas and New Years, and most other holidays alone.

 

And not much changed once he was at MIT either. People would head home for the holiday season, visit family, and while Rhodey did invite him along he’d refuse under the pretense of going back to visit his own family not wanting to impose on his only friend. The other man would swear up and down Tony wasn't any trouble outside the usual, but the genius had not wanted to push his luck. This left him alone with the other stragglers on a near empty campus.

 

In fact it was a lonely Christmas at MIT when he lost his V card to a douche whose name he couldn't remember. It had been aweful and he remembers vaguely that he'd been terrified, crying for Rhodey to come get him. Not that he told his friend this once he'd returned at the end of exodus. 

 

No he decided it was better not to burden his best friend with his less than stellar, less than legal l, first time. Best to leave memories like that in the dust.

As he got older, he flat out ignored the holiday season, choosing instead to keep busy. It was easier that way, and when running a company there was never a shortage of things that needed taking care of.

 

Then the Avengers came into his life and he'd had a vague notion of a Christmas spent with his teammates, of entering into the New Year with friends at his side. However, it had turned out more of the same.

 

But this Christmas, his first real Christmas as far as he was concerned, he wanted it to be great. Full of laughter, candy canes, and other Christmas cliches. And the reason behind this was a little wide eyed snake who'd asked him with no small amount of curiosity, “What's a Christmas?”

 

The billionaire had decided then and there that Jor and his other kids would get the Christmas experience he never got. That in mind he set out on his mission with a near single minded focus.

* * *

 

 

Waking up alone after having dreams of Tony was not anything new for Steve, but traveling down to the common room to find said man setting up a Christmas tree certainly was. In all the years he'd known the genius the man hadn't shown any interest in the holiday and was usually swamped down by work.

 

Taking a cautious step further into the common room Steve glanced around in awe. The Avengers communal living space had been transformed into what could only be described as a winter wonderland. Fake snow layered over the floor and what Steve hoped weren't real icicles hung from the ceiling. The typical furniture was gone replaced by white leather replicas and the coffee table looked as if it had been carved from ice. But what really had the blonde’s interest were the splashes of greenery littered throughout the room. 

 

More specifically, the mistletoe.

 

Tony had hung up mistletoe, Steve's headed flooded with different in which he got to share a kiss with Tony. A kiss so wonderful the genius would realize that Steve was the love of his life, the one who'd be with him at the end of the line. 

 

“It won't happen,” came a voice from behind making him want to jump out of his skin in surprise, but he managed to rein it in and turn around. “Whatever your thinking Captain, it won't happen.”

 

In the months since Tony's resurrection Steve had truly come to borderline I hate the goddess of fidelity, or as he referred, Loki’s wife. Sigyn.

 

From the moment her eyes landed on him it had been hell trying to garner any alone time with the billionaire to talk things out. To talk about their feelings, if there was an hope of a them in the future. Though it did bode well for him that Odin, stubborn god he was, refused to divorce the two under the grounds that there simply wasn't anything wrong with their current status quo… Or at least that's what he'd overheard from Sigyn’s near constant grumbling.

 

His point was, as long as Loki wasn't able to divorce Sigyn he could not marry Tony, which meant he still had a chance to change the geniuses mind.

 

“If it's all the same to you,” began Steve as he made to move past Sigyn towards the kitchen, “I rather like my chances.”

 

“Suit yourself,” muttered the goddess ominously, “it's your funeral, as the saying goes.”

 

The super soldier was not intimidated.

 

Sigyn watch d Steve walk away before shaking her head and walking up to her fellow consort. The both of them having chosen to address themselves as such since it made things seem a bit simpler between them. “The mistletoe is a bit cruel don't you think,” she asked Anthony 


	2. Avengers Christmas: Take Two

Tony wasn't one for the holiday season, he just didn't have any good memories to associate with it. Growing up his father was typically gone, his mother busy with large boisterous charity events, Jarvis and Anna busy catering to his absentee father, while his aunt Peggy had secret agent stuff to take care of. This meant a young Tony spent Christmas and New Years, and most other holidays alone.

 

And not much changed once he was at MIT either. People would head home for the holiday season, visit family, and while Rhodey did invite him along he’d refuse under the pretense of going back to visit his own family not wanting to impose on his only friend. The other man would swear up and down Tony wasn't any trouble outside the usual, but the genius had not wanted to push his luck. This left him alone with the other stragglers on a near empty campus.

 

In fact it was a lonely Christmas at MIT when he lost his V card to a douche whose name he couldn't remember. It had been aweful and he remembers vaguely that he'd been terrified, crying for Rhodey to come get him. Not that he told his friend this once he'd returned at the end of exodus. 

 

No he decided it was better not to burden his best friend with his less than stellar, less than legal l, first time. Best to leave memories like that in the dust.

As he got older, he flat out ignored the holiday season, choosing instead to keep busy. It was easier that way, and when running a company there was never a shortage of things that needed taking care of.

 

Then the Avengers came into his life and he'd had a vague notion of a Christmas spent with his teammates, of entering into the New Year with friends at his side. However, it had turned out more of the same.

 

But this Christmas, his first real Christmas as far as he was concerned, he wanted it to be great. Full of laughter, candy canes, and other Christmas cliches. And the reason behind this was a little wide eyed snake who'd asked him with no small amount of curiosity, “What's a Christmas?”

 

The billionaire had decided then and there that Jor and his other kids would get the Christmas experience he never got. That in mind he set out on his mission with a near single minded focus.

* * *

 

 

Steve typically got up for his morning run at 5:30 everyday. He'd roll out of bed and put on some sweats before heading down to the communal kitchen to get himself a water bottle. And on his way out he'd always peek into the living room to see who was awake to maybe invite them along depending on who it was.

 

His usual invitees were Sam, Natasha, and Bucky, the others were always to out of it to focus on anything that wasn't breakfast or coffee. Especially Tony who was only ever up that early because he hadn't yet gone to bed, and only surfaced for the sole purpose of getting coffee.

 

So it was suffice to say he was a little more than surprised when he peeked into the living room one morning to find Tony on the ground in front of a nearly sparse pine tree. Frozen in place he watched as the genius seemed to be in the midst of hastily wrapping a group of plane and unremarkable boxes, cursing now and again when one didn't come out just right. It was surreal.

 

“Tony,” he called making the billionaire pause for a moment before he swept back into motion. “What are you doing?”

 

The other man sighed, not bothering to pause again as he answered, “I'm wrapping Christmas presents what does it look like I'm doing.”

 

“Oh.” Steve didn't know what else to say, hadn't even known the genius celebrated Christmas. Somehow over the years he and the others always found a reason on why not to invite or include Tony in their holiday activities. He's too busy, he hasn't slept in ages, what do you even get a billionaire that he can't get himself, and that line of thinking went on and on. 

 

“Do you need help,” he offered uncertainly, but the genius was shaking his head before he'd finished getting the words out.

 

“Nah, that's okay,” Tony replied going back to his wrapping, “Sigyn’s got me covered, I sent her out shopping with Strange and Rhodey-bear not long ago. You can go ahead with your run.”

 

Stepping into the living room Steve tried again, “what about decorations, I can get started on those.”

 

Tony waved a hand dismissively, “No can do Cap, Sig called dibs on decorating, that's why she's with Strange and Rhodey. They're there to stop her from getting anything… Entrail-ee.” 

 

“Entrail-,” the blond started unsure if he'd heard correctly.

 

“Sigyn was introduced to the Internet,” the billionaire said flippantly, “some nut put online how entrails on a Christmas tree kept away bad juju or whatever. By agreeing to let her decorate we've avoided having intestines on our tree this year,” he paused for a moment, “you're welcome.”

 

And Steve had to admit he was grateful, had Sigyn gotten her way he didn't imagine anyone really being able to get into the holiday spirit. Then he found himself wondering where she would've gotten the entrails and shivered. Goddess of fidelity she may be, but the lady was seriously strange, even by Asgardian standards if one could trust Fandral’s say so. 

 

“I guess I'll leave you to your wrapping then.” His only response was a grunt. With a sigh he left the living room and made his way to the elevator. “Will you let me know if he needs anything Friday,” he asked the AI once the lift doors had closed, but all he got was silence.

 

He sighed.

* * *

 

 

Strange watched in fascination as Sigyn surveyed small crystal figures fashioned to look like the Norse pantheon of gods. In her hand she held the Loki figure and was twirling it  absentmindedly as she pondered over the others. “Why am I always depicted as a tall blond,” she muttered under her breath.

 

The sorcerer rose an eyebrow, “perhaps because it is the form you put forth most in front of strangers.” She threw him a look over her shoulder, a silent ‘shut-up,’ he rose his hands in surrender.

 

“How many people even know you're a shapeshifter?” Strange had almost forgotten that James had come with them. “It didn't seem like many before you met us?”

 

Sigyn hmm’d for a moment. “Uh, there's Loki, Fandral, Odin, and Thor, they all knew,” replied the goddess thoughtfully, head tilting to an odd angle, “and now so does everyone barring the title of ‘Avenger’.” She shrugged turning back to the figures. 

 

“What do you really look like,” the question was out before he could stop the Colonel. Sigyn's shoulders tensed and the temperature in the store dropped to just above freezing as she rose to her feet turning to face them.

 

“I don't remember,” she replied with a thin smile stretching across her face, “but how about i meet you both back at the tower?” She disappeared in a shimmer of gold and Strange felt himself release a breath in frustration.

 

“I hadn't meant to offend her,” muttered James into the silence of her departure. 

 

He looked at the other man and shook his head, “you didn't offend her, you upset her.”

 

James rose an eyebrow, “what's the difference?”

 

“The difference is that she's centuries old and can't look in the mirror without seeing anyone else's face,” he hissed peeved by the colonels lack of understanding. Seeing the other man's confusion he took a brief moment to try and figure how Stark ever put up with having friends that were continually having to catch up with him.


	3. Avenger Christmas: Take Three

**November 29 2017**

 

Tony usually  wasn't one for the holiday season, he just didn't have any good memories to associate with it. Growing up his father was typically gone, his mother busy with large boisterous charity events, Jarvis and Anna busy catering to his absentee father, while his aunt Peggy had secret agent stuff to take care of. This meant a young Tony spent Christmas and New Years, and most other holidays alone.

 

And not much changed once he was at MIT either. People would head home for the holiday season, visit family, and while Rhodey did invite him along he’d refuse under the pretense of going back to visit his own family not wanting to impose on his only friend. The other man would swear up and down Tony wasn't any trouble outside the usual, but the genius had not wanted to push his luck. This left him alone with the other stragglers on a near empty campus.

 

In fact it was a lonely Christmas at MIT when he lost his V card to a douche whose name he couldn't remember. It had been awful and he remembers vaguely that he'd been terrified, crying for Rhodey to come get him. Not that he told his friend this once he'd returned at the end of exodus. 

 

No he decided it was better not to burden his best friend with his less than stellar, less than legal l, first time. Best to leave memories like that in the dust.

As he got older, he flat out ignored the holiday season, choosing instead to keep busy. It was easier that way, and when running a company there was never a shortage of things that needed taking care of.

 

Then the Avengers came into his life and he'd had a vague notion of a Christmas spent with his teammates, of entering into the New Year with friends at his side. However, it had turned out more of the same.

 

But this Christmas, his first real Christmas as far as he was concerned, he wanted it to be great. Full of laughter, candy canes, and other Christmas cliches. And the reason behind this was a little wide eyed snake who'd asked him with no small amount of curiosity, “What's a Christmas?”

 

The billionaire had decided then and there that Jor and his other kids would get the Christmas experience he never got. That in mind he set out on his mission with a near single minded focus.

* * *

 

 

**December 08 2017**

 

Steve typically got up for his morning run at 5:30 everyday. He'd roll out of bed and put on some sweats before heading down to the communal kitchen to get himself a water bottle. And on his way out he'd always peek into the living room to see who was awake to maybe invite them along depending on who it was.

 

His usual invitees were Sam, Natasha, and Bucky, the others were always to out of it to focus on anything that wasn't breakfast or coffee. Especially Tony who was only ever up that early because he hadn't yet gone to bed, and only surfaced for the sole purpose of getting coffee.

 

So it was suffice to say he was a little more than surprised when he peeked into the living room one morning to find Tony on the ground in front of a nearly sparse pine tree. Frozen in place he watched as the genius seemed to be in the midst of hastily wrapping a group of plane and unremarkable boxes, cursing now and again when one didn't come out just right. It was surreal.

 

“Tony,” he called making the billionaire pause for a moment before he swept back into motion. “What are you doing?”

 

The other man sighed, not bothering to pause again as he answered, “I'm wrapping Christmas presents what does it look like I'm doing.”

 

“Oh.” Steve didn't know what else to say, hadn't even known the genius celebrated Christmas. Somehow over the years he and the others always found a reason on why not to invite or include Tony in their holiday activities. He's too busy, he hasn't slept in ages, what do you even get a billionaire that he can't get himself, and that line of thinking went on and on. 

 

“Do you need help,” he offered uncertainly, but the genius was shaking his head before he'd finished getting the words out.

 

“Nah, that's okay,” Tony replied going back to his wrapping, “Sigyn’s got me covered, I sent her out shopping with Strange and Rhodey-bear not long ago. You can go ahead with your run.”

 

Stepping into the living room Steve tried again, “what about decorations, I can get started on those.”

 

Tony waved a hand dismissively, “No can do Cap, Sig called dibs on decorating, that's why she's with Strange and Rhodey. They're there to stop her from getting anything… Entrail-ee.” 

 

“Entrail-,” the blond started unsure if he'd heard correctly.

 

“Sigyn was introduced to the Internet,” the billionaire said flippantly, “some nut put online how entrails on a Christmas tree kept away bad juju or whatever. By agreeing to let her decorate we've avoided having intestines on our tree this year,” he paused for a moment, “you're welcome.”

 

And Steve had to admit he was grateful, had Sigyn gotten her way he didn't imagine anyone really being able to get into the holiday spirit. Then he found himself wondering where she would've gotten the entrails and shivered. Goddess of fidelity she may be, but the lady was seriously strange, even by Asgardian standards if one could trust Fandral’s say so. 

 

“I guess I'll leave you to your wrapping then.” His only response was a grunt. With a sigh he left the living room and made his way to the elevator. “Will you let me know if he needs anything Friday,” he asked the AI once the lift doors had closed, but all he got was silence.

 

He sighed.

* * *

 

 

**December 10 2017**

 

Jor swung by himself in an empty playground. It was to cold outside for anyone to let their kids out to play, not that he blamed them. He too found he did not like winter much, the snow reflected too much sunlight and it was always cold out. Ironic since half his DNA was that of a Jotun, his father in particular who could stand admits a blizzard in a sleeveless leather vest. It was unfair.

 

At times he even found himself wishing for the warmth of his watery prison beneath the Midgard oceans. He hadn't been happy there, but at least he’d been warm, sleeping cozily next to the natural vents in the Earth's crust that led deep into the planet's mantle.

 

Though if he thought more on it, he'd say the real reason he disliked winter was that the playgrounds and parks were deserted, leaving him to feel as alone as he had once felt by his vents. Not that many other kids had bothered to interact with him anyway beyond citing how weird he was, “who even has white hair,” he recalled one taunting him. And beyond the random concerned adult wondering where his parent and or guardian was he’d usually end up on his own and observing the other kids as they played. His mother had told him not to dwell on it, telling him that people suck and that Midgardian children were particularly vicious.

 

“Just watch out for kidnappers,” his mothers blond friend, Steven, advised him. Jor had scoffed at that, if anything he was more likely to swallow alive anyone who was unfortunate enough to even attempt his abduction and he told the man as much.

 

Steven had just paled and told him not to do that. Jor would take his advice under advisement, though neither his mom, father, or proper mother thought anything wrong of his solution on how to handle any potential kidnappers.

 

“Can I swing next to you,” spoke a soft voice pulling Jor from his thoughts. He stilled his swinging and looked over in surprise to see a girl with dark tan skin and sandy blond hair staring at him. She wasn't dressed for the weather, wearing only sandals and what he was pretty sure qualified as night attire.

 

“Aren't you cold,” he asked, to which the girl shrugged as she continued to stare at him for permission. He shrugged, “I don't own the swing set,” he said after a moment of silence.

 

At his answer her face brightened and Jor blushed a bright red.

 

She had a pretty smile.

 

“My names Brevity,” said the girl as she situated herself on the empty swing beside him. “And you are?”

 

“Jormungandr,” he replied peeking at her from the corner of his eyes.

 

“After the world serpent,” she asked, and Jor was shaking his head before he could think better of it. The girl cast him a look when he didn't respond out loud. “Like how Loki is actually Loki?”

 

He kept silent.

 

“Well it's nice to meet you Jormungandr,” she said with a decisive head nod, “whether you're just plain ol Jormungandr after the world serpent or Jormungandr the world serpent, it nice to meet you.”

 

They fell into another silence, the only sound aside from the dying city bustle being that of the swings as Brevity began to move herself back and forth gaining momentum. After a minute or two watching how she did it, Jor copied her kicking his legs back and forth until he matched her swing for swing. It soon became a competition with the two laughing about who could swing higher

 

Maybe he could learn to like winter, thought the serpent smiling shyly over at his new companion, since it was when he made his first friend.

* * *

 

 

**December 16 2017**

 

Clint had just gotten back from trying to visit Laura and his kids for the umpteenth when he ran into Steve. The blond super soldier was standing a foot or so just outside the common room watching something further in intently. Curious he crept up behind the man and peeked over his shoulder.

 

In the common room Tony was lifting Jormungandr up while the boy focused on crafting something with magic atop a Christmas tree. To their left stood Loki with an amused smile, Sigyn’s arm thrown carelessly over his shoulder as the goddess whispered something in his ear that had him growing faintly red in the face. And at their feet just beneath the tree almost completely obscured by a truly dizzying amount of presents, slept Fenrir in his wolf form looking like a domesticated house pet.

 

The archer took a moment to think on how he'd managed not to notice the gradual transformation of the common room. Aside from when he left the tower, it was where he spent a majority of his time. Giving the room another sweep, he could hardly recognize it. Lights, icicles, new furniture, and a miniature heard of mechanical reindeer- one even had blinking red nose- made their way about the room grazing on non existent grass.

 

It felt as if he had just stepped through a portal into a winter tv special of bizarre proportions. The billionaire had turned the common room into a cross between a winter wonderland and Santa’s cottage/workshop. Clint didn't even think he'd be surprised if he found mechanical elves running about the tower.

 

He let out a low whistle, making Steve jump and the others glance in his direction. “Glad to see you've finally found you Christmas spirit Stark!” Tony smiled tightly at him in return as he carefully set his son on the ground, Jor casting the archer looks that fell just shy of being menacing, while Sigyn and Loki’s expressions both turned to that of annoyance. The only one to not react was Fen who remained, seemingly, blissfully asleep.

 

“Clint-,” tried the super soldier, but the archer steamrolled on ignoring the warning tone in his voice.

 

“Can't say I expected this, you were always so Mr. Scrooge around the holidays. What happened? Got a visit from some ghosts,” he said getting closer and beginning to snoop around the tree, “so which presents are mine?”

 

“None of them,” came the genius’ reply, “we're having a family Christmas.”

 

“Plus Strange,” tacked on the goddess. 

 

Tony gave her a look, “Plus Strange,” he echoed her.

 

Clint straightened up indignant, “What so after everything you're stil-,”

 

“Let me stop you right there Legolas,” said the engineer holding up a hand, “this isn't about you or the rouge Avengers, or the Accords. This is me wanting to have a nice relaxing holiday with my family, wanting to give them the Christmas I never got.”

 

“I call BS,” snapped the archer, “you're just trying to-”

 

“Clint!” He turned to see Steve reaching for him. “That's enough,” he said grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him from the room. Once out of the common room the super soldier turned to him eyes hard, “Stop antagonizing Tony.”

 

“Are you kid-,”

 

“Barton.”

 

Clint looked away from Steve’s Captain America look of disapproval running a hand through his hair. “It's just not fair Cap, he sold us out, but yet we're the ones who lost everything! Where's the justice?”

 

The other man looked at him for a moment, “I'd do it all again for Bucky, but Clint Tony didn't write the accords, he did the best he could to try and appease us and the government. We threw his effort away and pretty much said ‘Screw Tony,’ and left. Me, Sam, and Wanda.”

 

“And Scott and me.”

 

“No. Sam and I, we had no right to call you or Scott in to help us, especially since neither of you were their to read the accords or discuss them,” the blond paused keeping his eyes trained on Clint. “But that's all in the past now, and if there is only one thing I've taken away from that whole mess, it's that I've got to learn to let things go and admit I'm wrong.”

 

“So you're saying Star-,”

 

“I'm saying that I never got caught up on recent politics, that I didn't know people feared us, that they pretty much wanted Wanda-,”

 

“She's just a kid, they shoul-,”

 

“Except she isn't. Wanda is an adult, one who made a choice to join Hydra-,”

 

“So what we should abandon her to fend for-,”

 

“Clint,” began Steve as if talking to a child, “no one is saying that, and we're getting off topic. Look these past few years none of us have been particularly good to Tony and no one noticed the gaping schism between us and him. When we divided none of you were with him.”

 

“Natasha was.”

 

“Was she though?” Clint looked away. “He had Colonel Rhodes and Vision. One,  a being which Tony helped create, and the other being someone who worked for the government and is paid by them to support them.”

 

“We still got locked up because-,”

 

“You all chose to blindly follow me, I already didn't fully understand that I couldn't just tell 117 countries ‘No,’ but then Bucky got thrown in and for me all bets were off.”

 

“But you're the man with a plan,” said the archer , “you're Captain America!”

 

“No,” said the super soldier looking sad, blue eyes going a bit dim, “I'm Steve Rogers, a kid from Brooklyn. And it's taken a long while for me to realize that everyone doesn't see that, that people elevate me, hold me to an image of a man that's infallible, and that I started to do it to.”

 

“What are you getting at here Cap.?”

 

“Tony never held me in high esteem and I took that as arrogance on his part, but what I'm trying to say is that I was wrong to turn my back on Tony, to assume the worst of him. You may be having issues with your family for being away and answering Sam’s call to come help, but at least you didn't have to deal with the media, and various government officials from around the world making demands and wild accusations. You didn't  have to be held responsible for the actions of people who were no longer there to take blame for themselves.”

 

Clint stayed silent.

 

“All he wants is to spend Christmas with the people he considers family,” Steve added after a moment of them standing in uncomfortable silence.

 

“And Strange,” the archer tacked on with a small smile before walking away towards the elevator. He could here Cap inhale about to maybe say something else and sped up.

 

He was talking for the day.

* * *

 

 

**December 20 2017**

 

Strange watched in fascination as Sigyn surveyed small crystal figures fashioned to look like the Norse pantheon of gods. In her hand she held the Loki figure and was twirling it  absentmindedly as she pondered over the others. “Why am I always depicted as a tall blond,” she muttered under her breath.

 

The sorcerer rose an eyebrow, “perhaps because it is the form you put forth most in front of strangers.” She threw him a look over her shoulder, a silent ‘shut-up.’ He rose his hands in surrender, making her crack a smile before turning back to continue looking over the tiny Norse God replicas.

 

“Perhaps you're right,” she said to him, “I'll be sure to remember that in the future. First impressions and all that .”

 

The sorcerer smiled before looking down at his watch and sighing, “Sigyn you need to come to a decision the stores closing soon.”

 

“Then convince them to stay open, I haven't found a gift for Tony, he's the only one left I need to get something for,” whined the goddess petulantly.

 

“I'm sure he'll love anything you got for him.” Did that sound terse? He didn't want to sound jealous of the billionaire. She threw him a look and they ended up  staying in the store another three hours, the employees not giving them any hassle… Not that they could since Sigyn spelled their feet to the floor and silenced them.

 

In the end, after he convinced the goddess to undo her magic, they left with the crystal replica gods and a set of Avengers toys of the same size. “He's going to love them, I got this really cool idea after I thought back to our movie marathon.”

 

Strange could not remember a single film from that night and just prayed that her gifts didn't turn on humanity. Odin may have dubbed her the symbol of fidelity, but the woman had a near unrivaled love for chaos that made him more than mildly concerned. It was a good thing though, that she had more a love for reading and lazing about in the sun.

 

“What are you going to do,” he asked as she teleported them back to Stark Tower?”

 

“You'll see!” That answer did not sit well with him.

* * *

 

 

**December 21 2017**

 

Fenrir stared at his brother in unblinking disbelief as he was basically given the rundown on how he kidnapped- excuse him- rescued the girl who was standing behind him. The kid was pretty he'd give her that, but for Jor to feel the need to kid- rescue her? She wasn't that pretty.

 

“Jor,” he began when his brother finished talking, “you can't keep her, she-”

 

“But her dad hurts her!” And boy did that not sound like their problem, but he got where hi brother was trying to come from. Still.

 

“Jor, this is a felony, you can't just take people-,”

 

“Mom and dad said I could have anything for Christmas,” yelled the serpent to the wolf, “and I want her!”

 

Yeah, that was… certainly an issue… One for later, since the whole situation was giving him a headache, he'd already had it with the rouges asking him to deliver messages to his mom. He could no longer deal with the utter bull shit that had been his day.

 

“Y’know what,” he said stretching his arms above his head, “you go ahead and keep her here, but good luck keeping her a secret.” With that he let down his arms a trotted away listening as the girl gave his brother grief for being talked about like a dog he'd brung home. 

 

He chuckled. Kid had spirit, he'd give her that too.


	4. Avenger's Halloween: Take One

Jor shot the kid next to him another glance. He still wasn't used to hanging out with people who weren't family. Less so when it was someone of a “similar age group, and even less so when it was someone his age of the opposite gender. Girls- he'd come to understand moments after meeting Peter’s neighbor’s kid- were weird. Way, way, out beyond weird.

 

When his older brother had been introducing them the girl hadn't been able to look him in the eye. She'd hid behind her mother peeking out at him with wide brown eyes and had to be prompted to give him a proper greeting. Soon following that, after they'd left the apartment building, the girl had suddenly mustered up some type of courage from somewhere, because now she wouldn't leave him alone. Glancing at him, giggling when their eyes met, and trying to hold his hand.

 

It was weird. Girls were weird. And he'd told Peter as much when the girl was out of earshot collecting her candy. The teen’s only reaction to this was to give him a look before shaking his head with a muttered, “unbelievable,” under his breathe, before he told Jor not to worry about it. All girls were weird, and would forever remain that way.

 

Sigyn, Natasha, and Pepper all came to mind and Jor nodded along his agreement. The statement, ‘stood water.” It was then that he noticed the girl had yet to return and a cursory glance around their location showed she was nowhere to be seen. Tugging at Peter he pointed this out.

 

“What,” began Peter slowly, “what do you mean she's not here anymore? Where'd she go.”

 

“How should I know,” he replied looking at Peter with a raised eyebrow, “I was talking to you.”

 

“Okay, let's not panic.”

 

“I'm not panicking.”

 

“She must be okay because my Spidey Se-,” Peter winced, “-nse didn't… go… off.” They fell into silence staring at each other.

 

“Are you going to tell her mom you lost her?”

 

“...Lets call that plan F, for now and try to look for her. My sense just went off, but nothing seems out of th ordinary.”

 

Jor did another survey of his surroundings. Aside from the girl, the other kids had disappeared as well, in fact with the exception of himself and Peter, there wasn't anyone else present. At all. How had they missed that?

 

“Peter?”

 

“Yeah Jor?”

 

“Where'd everybody go?”

 

“Wha- Where'd everyone go!” His brother began to look 

**Author's Note:**

> Since these were ideas, they might not tie into the story with where it's currently at, but if any of you think one of these is worth completing, just let me know in the comments


End file.
